Neglecting Conclusion
by Tasoku
Summary: Resa's thoughts on how Mo neglects her for his role of the Bluejay and a certain Prince. Minor spoilers if you have not read Inkdeath. Slight hints of Mo/Black Prince. Don't like, don't read. R&R would be appreciated!


A/N: I just finished reading Inkdeath today, so I wanted to write this. This may contain some spoilers, but not really. If you read Inkdeath, you'd understand why it's Mo/Black Prince. Sorry if I made Resa a...harsh person in this. And I know the Black Prince is OOC in this too.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inkheart trilogy. Cornelia Funke does.

--

Resa looked over at her husband. Mortimer...or, as everyone calls him now, the Bluejay.

Oh, that name. How she hated it! Her husband and the Bluejay were entirely different; one was a man who loved books and cared for his family, while the other was one who'd risk his life to save others, loving the thrill of adventure.  
Yes, they were seperate people, but Mo had the mask of the Bluejay on; He wanted to protect Ombra and kill the Adderhead.

It made her despair thinking that she may lose her husband any day, any time. She just wanted to go back to their own world, safe in Elinor's cozy home and library...she didn't want to think of death creeping out in every corner.

But there was also the fear of losing Mo emotionally. For the past few days, he didn't really talk to her, and only passed a few glances here and there...yes, it made her feel like their bond was slowly crumbling before her eyes.

At the same time, it made her wonder; since Mo and the Bluejay were seperate people, does that mean who they loved was different too? The question appeared in her mind since the day she accidentally stumbled upon Mo and a certain fellow hugging.

The Black Prince.

Yes, it was that person that made her fear of the worst outcome; that her husband loved him more than her. It seemed silly at first for her to be thinking of such trivial things, but the more she stared from a distance, the more she saw the bond between them grow.

It may be because it was a man/man relationship that no one actually noticed it. Or rather, they thought it was just comrades that were a great pair when it came to being heroes. No, Resa saw through all of that. She knew what was really behind their smiles and bright eyes when they saw each other.

But then she realized that her thoughts were wrong as the days went by. She soon saw that while the Bluejay took over Mo, his heart was still the same; he still cared about books and his family. What she wasn't wrong about though was the Black Prince and the Bluejay's bond growing stronger by the day. It made her upset seeing that her own husband didn't tell her secrets anymore, and would tell the Black Prince first. But when she saw the Black Prince glance at her with a genuine, sad smile, she realized something.

It was not Mo that loved him more than her. It was the Prince himself that loved the Bluejay.

Mo did not notice his feelings at all. As the Bluejay, he only thought about saving his loved ones and Ombra from harm. Love was out of the picture for a robber. He only needed help from his fellow comrades, but that was it. As Mo saw the Prince as a great friend who cared about him, the Prince saw him as a hero that made his life brighter. When Resa realized this, she began to feel guilty of her wrong conclusion on her husband, and felt a tinge of pity for the Prince who could never get the robber that stole his heart.

Can Mortimer not feel the heart of the Prince that beats faster and faster when he embraces him after so much danger? Can he not see the fatigue and worry in the Prince's eyes as he sees his Bluejay put his life at risk? Can he not sense that the kind, determined gestures the Prince gives show how much he longs for the love of a man who cares more for others?

Resa smiled. Yes, she felt sad for the Black Prince, but as long as these questions are not a no, then Mo, the Bluejay, Silvertongue, or whatever other name he has, will still love her more than anyone else.

As she thought this, she walked over to her husband with her hands on her growing waist.


End file.
